1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a light emitting chip and a light emitting device having the same, and more particularly to a light emitting chip operating under a DC power supply and a light emitting device having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Applications of light emitting chips are prevalent in the daily life. As having features of being small in size, low in power consumption, low in temperature and long in life cycle, light emitting chips have gradually replaced conventional incandescent light bulbs having similar functions. In general, a light emitting chip is provided with a conductive terminal extended as a power contact. With electrical conduction of the conductive terminal, the light emitting chip generates a light source to offer light emitting effects.
As the market demand of light emitting chips continues to grow, light emitting chips are applied in diversified products. Therefore, it is a goal to develop a light emitting chip that more satisfies user needs and has enhanced light emitting efficiency.